IM THE GRIM REAPER
. I'm the Grim Reaper, formerly stylized as IM THE GRIM REAPER, is a featured Supernatural | Action Webtoon created by GRAVEWEAVER; it updates every Sunday. In this Webtoon, Scarlet, the main character was sentenced to the ninth circle of Hell (One of the worst punishments after death - you are in a void of nothingness) after her death. However, Satan took a liking in her and exempted her from punishment if she were to become the Grim Reaper. Every day, she must deliver a soul of people 'marked' as a sinner to Hell, while also working to find out the mystery of her death and her past life. The Discover art was all in black and white, aside from some red in bolder locations, such as a person's mark. However, the featured version features colored characters with black and red backgrounds. Synopsis On earth, there are bad people, and then there are REALLY BAD people. If you’re one of the latter, you don’t just get sent to Hell, you get sent to Hell and get assigned a job collecting the souls of some of the worst people on Earth. Such is the career path of a young woman named Scarlet, who dies and is delivered down to the fiery underworld only to find herself in an entry-level position as…The Grim Reaper! Characters Scarlet '''Scarlet '''is the main character, at the start of the Webtoon we are shown her final moments before dying. We can notice there are police sirens on the page before she truly dies. She is one of the many who belong to the Ninth Circle of Hell, where she exists in oblivion until the end of time itself. Scarlet has dull black hair, styled in what Satan calls 'Woodchipper'. Her body is dotted with small x-mark scars, though that is just the stomach area. Her Grim Reaper outfit consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a large red X in the middle. On the outside, she wears a coat that bears a cross-like pattern on the sides. Scarlet also wears a red scarf, her lip bears a faint cut. Her eyes are usually humanoid, though at times her pupils become sharp and feline-like. Once she starts to use the powers of a Grim Reaper, she has two pointed 'horns' on her head that grow in size as the demon insider her takes control or she's extremely enraged. Scarlet is a rather secretive woman, yet at times this trait does not remain true to a T. It should be noted that Scarlet is a dense person at times, she's emotional as well. As the story goes on, we can see she holds a pessimistic outlook on humans and sinners, overall the entire world. She has some smarts, knowing how to turn conversations into her favor. Fans recognize Scarlet commonly gets into fights, which could very soon kill her. At times, she knows how to manipulate someone as seen with her first interaction with Chase. More so, she is shady at times. We also know that Scarlet has an affiliation with the "Red Spades" a criminal organization (This is fake, not real gang) Chase A detective that works for YNPD. He bumps into Scarlet and gets surprised( EP1) He has a bit of a temper as shown when he´s interrogating the mother of a ¨lost¨ child. He likes games, cats, and figurines. He is a sinner that has much experience in convincing talk to go his way. He has ways to keep track even though he´s not at that point yet. Satan Jordan We see Jordan as the first sinner that Scarlet kills. Appearing beside Scarlet as she worries over the "One. Sinner. Per. Day. Policy". First takes her on a "date" to a Japanese/Chinese restaurant. Then leads Scarlet to an alleyway. He then proceeds to get killed as Scarlet gets reminded of the policy. Note that before this point Jordan always kept a knife in a pocket just in case things go awry. Jordan, as we find out, is a serial killer. "Lures women to his apartment -Satan " He is sentenced to forever drowning in an ocean, dragged down by his sins, never to be seen again. (Thank god) Brook Episodes Other Trailer : By Webtoon ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQElp-MjOZ4 This will take you directly to this Webtoon's trailer one of the few that HAVE trailers Related * as you wish - the Same Creator Navigation Category:Webtoon Category:Action Category:Supernatural Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Active Webtoons Category:Updates Sunday Category:Thriller Category:Webtoons with fast pass